The Surface
by ItsThisGuy
Summary: Trigo and his brother left the underground when the barrier was broken and things changed in many ways but if someone is missing it doesn't mean that they are dead and dead people are never forgotten.
1. The surface

Trigo was painting his room when his soul was ripped out of him forcefully, then he felt a stir of emotions and then he was back. Trigo had no idea what had just happened but he knew something was different, Damn! he dropped his paintbrush on his favourite pair of jeans, aside from that something was different because when he looked out the window and every other monster looked like they were waking up from a sudden nap too. He put on his jacket ignored his ruined jeans and ran through the streets looking for his brother.

"Trikket!" Trigo called out into the large group of people at the market.

"I'm an elephant," Trikket said as he ran towards trigo  
"No youre not youre a wolf," Trigo said, chuckling

Trikket was a bit strange in the way that he could only take a few things seriously, those few things were peanut butter, his undernet follower number (which was roughly 20) and when people died.

"is everything ok with you,"  
"im fine,"  
"are you sure,"  
"do i look like im not,"  
"...we should get home," Trigo said  
"wait...can you hear it"

then a voilent crack echoed through the underground that was probably felt and heard all around.  
"there is only one thing i could imagine being broken that would make that noise," a random monster said  
The barrier had been broken.


	2. Above the ground

one of the upsides to being on the surface was some human had established how monsters were nice which is kinda cool. One of the downsides to being on the surface was the people, if they didn't hate Trigo they Pitied him and if they were nice to him it was because they wanted money. But at least he had a house which is more than he could say for some other monsters.

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

Things were not going as smoothly as Trigo had hoped, he had no means of transportation with no job and near no money, so things could be going quite badly if you asked him. Trigo also had to dye his fur blue and Trikket's fur purple (Trikket's choice) so they weren't mistaken to be the same person.

Trigo was walking towards a theme park where he would hopefully get a job. He was certain it was going to be low paying and boring but that was better than nothing. When he entered the office he was greeted by a man with a large smile, a bald head and an unlikeable attitude towards teenagers and monsters, Trigo was both of those.

He didn't get the job, that sucked, so he pulled out his phone and texted Trikket that they he didn't get the job, which meant they were having something like cereal to eat until either one of them a job. Trigo walked back into the small home they lived in sat down on the couch and thought about how life was in the underground compared to this.

After a short while of Trigo doing literally nothing Trikket asked him if he wanted to go on a walk, Trigo had nothing better to do so he said yes. On their walk Trikket Pointed out every bird they saw, took a photo of it shared it on undernet and then continued on. Then Trikket got hit by a car.

Trigo was shocked and stood there for a second, confused, when an anthropomorphic goat monster that looked a little bit like king asgore stepped out of the car and said nothing but Oh My God. Trigo just kinda stood there, unable to process the information.

 _where did this car come from, why did it hit Trikket, what is a meme._

Then King Asgore stepped out of the car and Trigo lost all cognitive function. He tried to say: my king i am so sorry for my brother hitting your mini cooper  
but instead he said:awahtomehcaboatmemewaakin

Asgore and the Woman looked at him for a second before the woman started helping the unconscious 15 year old while constantly referring to him as "my child"

The King walked up to Trigo and asked him if he was okay  
with a shocked expression he managed the string of words i'm fine

"Good" Asgore said "what about him,"  
"he probably needs medical attention"  
"i noticed"  
"I should take him off your hands"  
"Toriel will be able to fix him, she can use healing magic,"  
"ok," Trigo was struggling to hold together simple sentances  
"you can ride in the back,"

Trigo got into the back of the mini cooper as Toriel put Trikket's unconsious body in as too. There was a young girl no older than 11 years old who looked like she always had her eyes closed in the back with him

"Mom what happened," The child said  
"wejusthidthatchildandweneedtohelphim!"  
"ok calm down,"

When they arrived at the house The King lived in Toriel ran into another room to go do something and Asgore walked into the kitchen, Trigo put Trikket who was starting to regain consiousness on the couch and The child (who's name was Frisk) went off into another room.

"would you like a cup of tea,"  
"thank you but n-  
"if you are worried about your brother, don't be Toriel will be able to heal him,"  
"okay...why did you bring me into your house,"  
"because we are polite, we did hit your brother with our car, it is the least we can do" Asgore took a sip of tea "and from the looks of you you couldnt afford a doctor...no offence,"

Toriel came back into the room with some bandages and other stuff "alright lets get started,"


End file.
